


Accidental

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Don’t care who or how, just give me someone yanking Jack’s hair during sex and him loving every minute of it. Not Pitch, preferably, but whatever the author want is fine!"Sandy didn’t think that pulling Jack’s hair would get the reaction he did, but he’s glad to find out. Meant to imply a relationship that’s been established for a little while.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/5/2013.

At first it was accidental. Jack tended to be easily distracted, and Sandy needed to get his attention right away. Afterwards, though, he couldn’t remember what had been so urgent.   
  
It had seemed like a bit of a childish idea at first, really. Jack brought that out in everybody. There had been not an ounce of meanness in it, when Sandy had floated over to Jack, and, in an effort to capture his scattered focus, reached out one small golden hand to grab a handful of silky white hair and tugged, sharply.  
  
Sandy had immediately given up all thoughts of his initial purpose, when, instead of yelping or complaining, the hair-pulling had caused Jack to shiver, led to the softest, most discreet hitch in his breath—something that perhaps only someone so long accustomed to silence would notice.  
  
Not letting go of his hair, Sandy had then turned Jack so they faced each other, and deliberately pulled his hair again. This time, the hitch in his breath was more like a gasp. Soon enough—when Sandy had twined the fingers of his other hand into more of Jack’s hair—the gasp became more like a moan. Looking into Jack’s eyes then, Sandy had been quite sure that he had his undivided attention.  
  
Later, when Jack was curled up on the cloud of dreamsand and dozing off while Sandy still ruffled his hair, still grinning, Jack had looked up at him with sleepy eyes and said, “That’s no fair.”  
  
Sandy pouted insincerely. Had Jack ever been going to tell him?  
  
Jack brought his hand over to rest on Sandy’s knee. “Didn’t know. And now, I still don’t know what works on you.” Sandy didn’t reply with any explanation, only smirked and sent Jack to sleep with a few grains of dreamsand.  
  
He lightly patted the young spirit’s cheek. All in good time, Jack.  
  
Truth be told, the ways and means of making Sandy behave just as foolishly, just as helplessly, just as lusciously as Jack were likely not going to be comprehensible or possible for him for quite some time, but Sandy didn’t care. It wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy being with Jack now, and he didn’t think either of them was planning on leaving the other any time soon.   
  
For the time being, it would do very nicely for him to remain somewhat clearheaded as Jack lost himself, as every tug on his hair amplified his reaction to every other touch tenfold, made him beg (and how beautiful the begging from one who was not practiced in such games) for Sandy to do anything, anything, whatever he wanted, made him scream Sandy’s name to the stars as he pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck as he coaxed him through yet another orgasm.  
  
Yes, it would do very nicely indeed. So much so, in fact, that Sandy couldn’t help but wonder if it would persuade him to rediscover that joy in physicality himself. It would be strange, he thought. But as he imagined cool fingertips running along the insides of his forearms, he thought he wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Okay you did that on purpose.#/FROWNS AT U #MULTIPLE ORGASMS AND FOREARMS YOU TEASE
> 
> marypsue said: Do I detect a hint of the oncoming eldritch here?


End file.
